Miroku The Lech and etc
by nayru moon
Summary: An insane parody of "Henry The Eigth I am". Contains mild language and sexual references. Please R&R!


Miroku The Lech (etc)  
  
Nayru: This song is addictive!  
  
Xiao: Well, you've had it on repeat for the last hour.  
  
Ran-ran: It must be addictive.  
  
Nayru: -_- You two can die.  
  
Xiao: Just write the nice parody to "Henry The Eighth".  
  
Nayru: Yes'm.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Inu-Yasha and its cast are not mine. "Henry The Eighth I Am" is some song by a band I can't remember the name of, but it's not mine. It's ridiculously catchy. Please enjoy this work of pointless insanity.  
  
Miroku: I'm Miroku the lech I am  
  
Trying to get the jewel I am I am  
  
I've tried to hit on every girl I've met  
  
But then Inu-Yasha will bash me in the head!  
  
And if I would just screw Kagome (Inu-Yasha: Kagome?! *snarls*)  
  
Then I could focus just a little more (Sango: A little more?! *raises an eyebrow*)  
  
But til then, they'll call me Miroku  
  
Miroku the lech I am, I am!  
  
Miroku the lech I am!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Second verse, better than the first! (Miroku: Bastard!)  
  
I'm Inu-Yasha the bitch I am  
  
Gonna kill Miroku I am I am  
  
I've made love to a priestess before  
  
Now Kagome's jealous even more!  
  
And if she never tried to "Sit" me! (Kagome: Sit boy! *Inu-Yasha falls over*)  
  
Then maybe we would get somewhere (Sesshomaru: *snickers* Bark bark!)  
  
Don't forget my name, Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha the bitch I am I am!  
  
Inu-Yasha the bitch I am!  
  
Shippo: Third verse, better than the rest! (Miroku and Inu-Yasha: Hey, waitaminute!!)  
  
I'm Shippo-chan, transform I do  
  
Got a fluffy tail, I do I do  
  
I treat Inu-Yasha like a lot like poo  
  
But I'm much better than all of you!  
  
And if I had a pair of foxy ears (Kouga: Fox ears?)  
  
Then I could hear Miroku screw (Miroku: Woo-hoo!)  
  
But since he has no luck with the ladies (Miroku: Motherf-!*Kagome covers his mouth*)  
  
Shippo-chan the cute I am I am!  
  
Shippo-chan the cute I am!  
  
Kagome: Fourth verse, yours are worse! (Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo: You suck!)  
  
I'm Kagome the normal one I am  
  
Reincarnation of Kikyo I am I am  
  
Inu-Yasha's in my control, indeed  
  
And Miroku wants to spread his seed  
  
But how will I ever get rid of 'em? (Sango: Rid of'em!)  
  
Because they always drag me back here! (Inu-Yasha: Nyeh-nyeh!)  
  
And I'm failing every class there is  
  
But Kagome the normal one I am I am  
  
Kagome the normal one I am!  
  
Sesshomaru: Fifth verse, gonna kick your arse! (Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Kagome: Bite me!)  
  
I'm Sesshy the sexy one yes,  
  
I'm a fangirl token, oh, yes yes yes!  
  
You may think that Inu-Yasha's cute  
  
But I get the ladies to LICK MY BOOTS!  
  
Oh wait, I'm not wearing any (Kagome: He's barefoot!)  
  
So they'll have to lick something else! (Miroku: Lucky bastard!)  
  
There's a reason they call me the sexy one  
  
Sesshy the sexy one I am I am  
  
Sesshomaru the best I am!  
  
Naraku: Sixth verse, this seems like a curse! (Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kagome, and Sesshomaru: It's true!)  
  
I'm Naraku the villain I am  
  
The super awesome villain I am I am  
  
I cursed Miroku's family all around  
  
And I put Inu-Yasha's lover six feet down  
  
But why do all the fangirls love yaoi? (Authoress and friends: YAOI!)  
  
Cause I always seem involved (Authoress' friend: WITH MIROKU!)  
  
Have you morons forgotten I'm the BAD GUY?! (Miroku: No!)  
  
Naraku the villain I am I am  
  
Naraku the villain I am!  
  
Kouga: Final verse, time to pack this in a hearse! (Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku: Finally!)  
  
I'm Kouga the ignored I am  
  
The authoress forgot just who I am  
  
I didn't come in til the middle of the show  
  
By then she was sleeping; it's a school night you know!  
  
And I wish I were a little more important (Kagome: Wait, who is this guy?)  
  
Cause maybe then they wouldn't forget! (Inu-Yasha: No clue.)  
  
Don't you remember?! I'm the freakin demon! (Sesshomura: Seems like a nice guy to me.)  
  
Kouga the ignored I am I am  
  
Kouga the ignored I am!  
  
The end!  
  
~END~  
  
Nayru: ... I hate my muses. *holds up a sign saying "Muses 4 Sail"*  
  
Ran-Ran: Can she do that?  
  
Xiao: We'll find out. Review please!  
  
Ran-Ran: Reviews send her on elated rides of joy and prevent her from writing more crap! 


End file.
